The fingers across my soul
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: It's amazing how much of a difference it can make when your soul has its own body and mind. The Death Note world, just as it is, only with daemons, from Phillip Pullman's His Dark Materials series.
1. Meeting

Author's Note: I've always loved the idea of daemons, I'm a big fan of metaphors so the possibilities of a whole entity which exists purely to express a character's personality in an anthropomorphic fashion is an appealing one! And of course the idea of a manifestation of our souls, a companion, is one that tugs at most people's hearts.

So I couldn't help but start this fic where I set daemons in the Death Note universe. All is exactly as it is in the world of the anime however all the characters have daemons. I'll be following the story somewhat canon but using the daemons to twist events.

Oh yes and another thanks to Isobelanis for help and interest in this one!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Meeting

Light glanced around the room, his eyes passing over the men and women that filled the building, absorbed in their own work. His father was not among them, he brought his eyes down once more, turning his head away slightly from the bright sunlight that shone in through the high glass windows. Leaning against the wall, a discreet position in the corner, he contemplated his father's absence following this invitation.

"Are we too early?" The soft voice of his daemon reached Light's ears only. He sighed softly, an uncertain, non-committal gesture. Sayuri lowered her head as she continued to regard the crowd, her bright eyes flickering. Her ears pricked up at the sudden sound of Light's phone ringing, a soft artificial chiming. Light flicked his amber eyes down as he took out his slim mobile and flipped it open. The screen registered the incoming call as an 'unknown caller.' He frowned and flicking a button raised the phone to ear, to answer in a smooth polite tone. A male voice replied to his greeting,

"Is this Light Yagami?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation on the other end of the line. The other man replied smoothly;

"I am L." Light's eyes widened slightly and he drew in a quick breath, beside him Sayuri sat up, pushing up her body on her paws and staring upward at the slim black mobile phone.

"I wanted to have the opportunity to discuss the Kira case with you," the voice continued, "that is why I asked your father to bring you here. Sorry to disturb you, I know you are busy."

"No," Light answered, a low reassurance, "not really." He reached down to run his hand over his daemon's neck, smoothing down the fur and pressing firmly down across the head and neckline. Sayuri remained still, her yellow eyes upon the phone.

"If you give your name at the reception they'll give you the key card to my suite," L told him, "It's room 1308, you should be able to find it easily…"

* * *

Light walked on through the building, in accordance with L's directions, Sayuri in sync with his stride, her broad paws padding softly upon the floor in time with the sound of his footsteps. At last Light found himself outside the right room and swiped the card in the reader. The light flashed green and Light pushed the door, gaining access to L's current suite.

* * *

Light stared at the man stood before him. He stood with a hunch, his limbs lumbered over awkwardly. His black eyes stared out from pale skin, shining like glass with dark circles underneath etched into the sallow flesh. Curled around his shoulders was his daemon; a ring tailed lemur who stared out at Light with small round yellow eyes and then shifted about, clutching with it's little fingers and hiding in the man's mass of black untidy hair. L tilted his head to one side slightly and reached up to rub his neck, his daemon shifting once again around his fingers. He gave a slight smile and said,

"I am L, It is nice to meet you, Light Yagami." He held out his hand to Light slowly while running his eyes over the boy once more. L knew Light's features fairly well by this point; the boy's golden-brown hair and amber eyes, his smooth skin and charming smile. He brought his attention down to where his own daemon's gaze was fixed, trained between strands of black hair, Light's daemon. It was a Lynx, with golden fur and sharp, inclined ears. She was every bit as beautiful as Light, her golden yellow eyes staring back at the detective with a mature intelligent gaze.

Light smiled and took the other man's hand with his own. The lemur crept out at this, from behind L's hair and started to climb down L's arm at such an exuberant speed that Light, alarmed, almost drew his hand away for fear of his fingers accidentally brushing against the daemon's fur. However L's daemon continued his way down to the ground dexterously, leaping at a distance easily at odds with the awkward handshake, coming down to skit close to Sayuri, eyes wide and intent. Sayuri leant back slightly, her gaze firm and apprehensive. The lemur however simply proceeded forward, reaching out a paw to touch, resting the leather fingers upon the golden fur, moving inquisitively.

Light felt distinctly uncomfortable. It was clear that L did not have much regard for social convention or personal space and he did not control his daemon at all. Light remained impassive and polite however and even brought his lips to a smile,

"It's an honour to meet you," he said pleasantly, Sayuri accepting the Lemur's touch and bowing her head to the delicate fingers, "you're a man whom I respect greatly."

L released him from the handshake and leant back to smile and then gestured to the group of chairs and small table,

"Please take a seat." They walked over to the seats, L moving in his shuffling gait and Light striding comfortably. The Lemur ran about Sayuri while she made her way across the room, twitching and staring at her while she settled down before scampering across to jump up onto L's shoulders and curl up there, staring out watchfully.

L settled himself in his seat and started to stir his tea,

"There are a number of matters concerning this case which I'd like your opinion on, I've heard nothing but glowing recommendations upon your detective abilities." The Lemur watched Sayuri curiously while L stared into Light's eyes.

* * *

"Yes, that's the same conclusion I came to, upon every account," L commented, his words clear and polite while his black eyes bored into Lights. Light smiled at L, his sweet polite smile that was almost perfect. His mouth twitched only ever so slightly as a certain bristling on his nerves affected him. To the left of him Sayuri was lying across the floor while The Lemur chattered and played and stroked with her fur.

"I am quite impressed with your abilities," L told him, the compliment delivered in his low constant tone, his daemon turned its head to gently bite at Sayuri's ear. Sayuri responded by tossing her head, her golden fur flexing and giving a soft growl. Light hid his eyes by lowering his head as he dropped the files and papers with which the detective had 'tested' him.

He licked his lips and then raised his head again,

"I really appreciate your interest in me, and I'm very glad for any opportunity to work on this case," he paused while L nodded, "I'm only sorry I couldn't have been of more help…I'm afraid I really should get going now."

"Of course." He rose to see Light out while his daemon circled around Light's Lynx until they reached the door.

* * *

Light lay in bed, his fingers curling tight around his daemon's fur. His eyes were half-lidded and a mild tone, his calm features showed nothing of the anger that had been expressed more immediately after his meeting with L. Sayuri stared into Light's eyes while he she lay against him, both curled up underneath the covers. Light's anger earlier had been absolute, his frustration at the contrived meeting with L, his tests and traps, how the other man held all the cards.

"He is impressive though," Sayuri whispered. She immediately felt a strong wave of emotion from Light, not at all pleasant, though he stayed silent and still. He held his daemon close to him, tightly, and ran his fingers over and over the golden brown fur. Sayuri buried her head in his neck, her pointed ears tickling Light's skin and licked at the flesh and purred lovingly.

* * *

L sat with his legs hitched up in front of his laptop, a small chocolate biscuit in his hand from which he was taking dainty bites from as he worked. He felt the tiny paws of his daemon as she climbed up onto his shoulder and into her favoured position. She burrowed her head into his hair and then shifted to poke her nose into his ear where she whispered to him for a few moments.

L reached up to scratch at the warm furry body across his neck. Lustitia rarely actually spoke, only ever directly to L and even then sometimes she merely chattered and squeaked while her meaning filtered through to her human. She was L's wild little heart, as much of a careless animal as he without the need for any restraint or decorum. L smiled to hear his daemon speak excitedly to him in that whisper which was very much for his ears only. He scratched the little creature's head so that she tilted and squeaked.

While she gave a low rumbling noise L finished off the biscuit and licked his fingers.

* * *

Author's Note: I based this opening on the Director's Cut first meeting of L and Light, although I then based the actual meeting on L's introduction the investigation team. I suppose as such its not really very cannon although I tried to keep it quite close to the original series.

So Light's daemon is a Lynx and L's is a ring-tailed lemur. I chose those and thought they fitted them best as serious animals, so please don't actually have a go at me saying L's shoulda been a panda or a koala or whatever! I'm all for the cuteness animal versions of L but it wouldn't fit the tone of this fanfic at all!

Oh and the name of L's daemon is based on the classical goddess of justice, it's not meant to be a name based on the word 'lust' in case you were wondering.

I've got some of the other character's daemons already worked out but others are not so feel free to give suggestions in reviews!

I don't know what to give Misa or Light's dad so those would be a start! Also Matsuda's important LOL!

In any case review review review!!


	2. The Game

A/N: Well sorry this chappie took so long, I wasn't entirely satisfied with the last one and I wasn't sure how I was gonna pace it but I think we're sorted for now! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, especially for your suggestions of daemon-types I think I've pretty much decided upon the main one's I requested now, so stay tuned!

Also a few notes for people who aren't aquainted with the His Dark Materials series: Touching another person's daemon is absolutely taboo, it's like molesting their soul! However in the last book Lyra and Will stroke each other's daemons because they is naughty disgusting pervert children in love. Those crazy kids.

Also, relevant to this chapter, when a human dies their daemon turned to smoke and dissapears away. In His Dark Materials people go to the land of the dead but their daemons are gone forever, which is very sad. When Lyra and Will travel to the land of the dead just for their holidays they have to leave their daemon's behind and it is very painful. They have owies in their soulbox.

Without further ado though here is the juicy tennis chapter!

* * *

"I'm surprised L," Light said softly, his signature smile playing on his lips as he tossed his head slightly, the bright sunshine catching in the light strands, "I would never have expected you to suggest a game of tennis in order for us to get to know one another better." At his feet, beside the clean, expensive sports trainers and white tennis socks Sayuri stretched, her tail winding as she extended her claws and her yellow eyes sparkled with anticipation.

L smiled, hanging his head forward slightly and his black hair flicking over his eyes,

"I thought a friendly game would be very well suited to us," while he spoke his daemon crawled down slowly from his shoulders and down his back. With a little leap Lustitia came down to rest upon the ground and moved slowly away from her human as the two men made their way across the court.

As the game started up Sayuri seated herself dutifully by the sidelines, to keep her keen eyes upon the ball whilst it was thrown back and forth between Light and the detective. She felt the surprise as the ball first shot across the court at L's serve; her eyes darted to where the shinigami leapt theatrically to one side, dodging the ball as it whipped back to the back of the net.

'It would never pay to underestimate L in any circumstances,' ran the calm reflections, 'he would not have challenged us in any field unless he had a purpose and intention to win.' Light straightened up smoothly and gave L a smile,

"Hey, hey Ryuga, you're getting serious already?" His voice was that of the innocent and playful student, performing to the small issue of spectators who also occupied the court. Sayuri fixed her eyes upon L as he too raised his head gently, tilting it back whilst staring back at Light with his charcoaled black eyes. She quietly ran her unmonitored gaze over his lithe body, appraising the wiry frame that was mostly concealed by the oversized white jumper.

"He who strikes first wins," he drawled softly in pure, low Japanese. Sayuri's ears were pricked up as she watched the game progress, Light moving furiously to return L's hits in an intense rally.

"He's quite a challenge huh, Light, who would've thought a pale skinny guy like him would be the athletic type?" Ryuk's voice behind Sayuri was his usual amused commentary, somewhere between a cackle and a throaty purr. The shinigami never differentiated between Light and his Daemon as separate beings and often crept up to whisper to the later when access to the human was somehow unavailable. This approach was one which somewhat intrigued Light and he had a few theories on how this might relate to the Death Note; where did 'a name and a face' leave the matter of a daemon, after all?

However these speculations were very much untested for, as Light was aware, Sayuri's flesh prickled with more intensity than any human facing their own mortality when the god of death was near. She was ashamed of the fear she felt when the gaunt shinigami sidled close, though she was as calm and stoic as Light; revealing nothing in her actions that could be interpreted by the Lemur beside her, whose yellow eyes were fixed entirely upon her, she knew Light sensed the profound unease when Ryuk approached her.

Sayuri reflected upon the memory of the appearance of the shinigami, how with Light's scream at the monster and the clatter of a chair she had advanced, her fur all on end and her ears like horns to growl and roar at their disturber while terror like electric crackled through her body. She hated the shinigami.

As the ball escaped past L the umpire called out the scores making the shinigami laugh heartily and the Lemur tilt its head and make a thoughtful chirrup. Sayuri narrowed her eyes as she watched Light serve, she knew that this could be no game, 'this is just an elaborate act we're going through so we can say we're close.'

She reached across the ground furling and unfurling her claws while beside her she felt the eyes of the Lemur whose tail curled in the air beside her. Then with a sudden movement she lunged forward intently, her eyes upon the court as Light ran forward to take the game in an attack.

With the game won the audience that had gathered took their leave to clap and Light had the presence of mind to turn and give a charming smile to his admirers. L came forward, his racket hanging in his hand limply and trailing along like a child holds a teddy bear.

"I underestimated you it seems, the game is yours."

"Not at all," Light replied, "it's been a while been a while since I had to play that hard." They shook hands and in-sync with this Light experienced the now familiar sensation of L's daemon playfully winding about his own, chattering, teasing, stroking and biting.

"I'm feeling quite thirsty now," Light said, smiling naturally, "shall we go somewhere for a drink?" L lowered his head softly in a nod.

As they walked off, their steady pace leading them through the path of tall cherry blossom trees, Sayuri darted forward at the daemon that had been circling and chattering at her to catch the furry creature between her teeth and then run forward with it, carrying like a prize while Lustitia squealed in a high piercing cry. Light, once again, felt himself flush slightly at his daemon's behaviour though L only smiled softly, his eyes following his daemon playfully.

* * *

A/N: So next chapter I reckon we'll move on to confinement because we don't wanna mess about with anything else boringness now do we?


	3. Caged

Caged

"Well I wouldn't say that," Light laughed softly, his voice musical and so very attractive as he feigned modesty towards the pretty young woman at his side. Takada had her eyes upon him, listening sweetly to his voice. Her daemon, a magpie, sat upon her shoulder staring at their male companion with the same level of intense interest.

Sayuri strode leisurely beside Light, her lithe body betraying the confidence with which Light played with the world however her progress came to an abrupt halt as her yellow eyes fixed upon an unexpected figure. Seated upon the bench right in front of them, hunched up and barefoot was L. He was holding up a thin book in a near-theatrical manner, at too great a distance and at such an unnatural posture that it seemed ridiculous to suggest his 'reading' was anything more than a pretence. He shifted slowly as if something had just caught his eye, broke into a smile and gave Light a broad, dramatic wave. Lustitia crawled down from his shoulders to perch expectantly upon the edge of the bench.

"Hey Light." Light regarded the other man coldly for as long a moment as decorum allowed and then turned to Takada to request time, 'alone' with this other acquaintance. Takada accepted the dismissal easily, her disappointment was clear in her voice and in the tilting of her daemon's beak but she readily obeyed.

Light walked across to meet L, his eyes briefly glancing over the battered shoes placed just in front of the bench, underneath L's curled bare toes. Lustitia jumped down immediately to meet Sayuri, her long striped tail twisting upward as she assumed her posture.

"Oh dear," L remarked glancing back at Light's retreating girlfriend, "I hope she's not upset." His concern was quite false and Light brushed it aside eagerly with his own fake concern for L's safety. When L met those concerns with his own cool confidence Light himself become uneasy, staring at L with hot amber eyes as he considered his next course of action. Sayuri narrowed her eyes and lowered her pointed ears while Lustitia made a cheerful little chattering noise and positively grinned.

"Would you like to go get some cake with me?" L asked, in sweet friendly tones. Lustitia turned to run up his arm and back to her position hiding in his hair as L rose from his seat.

"Sure," Light replied, not betraying the homicidal considerations running through his brain. Sayuri walked beside him with her head bowed. However they didn't manage to take more than a few steps before their progress was prematurely halted by a high-pitched cry, which made Light's blood run cold.

"Light! There you are!" Came the jubilant squeal, a sound accompanied by the sound of high-heeled boots clattering on the stones. Light turned slowly to see Misa, with her hair in cute little pigtails and her large moth daemon fluttering along beside her excitedly. Light could only stare as the sick teenaged serial killer presented herself to him and the detective with a cherry-lipstick smile.

"I had a shoot nearby, I couldn't resist – Is this a friend of yours, hello!" The broad black wings of her daemon fluttered in firm beats coming to circle Sayuri and then rest upon her throat lovingly. From L's neck Lustitia gave a little chirrup, her small face peering forward in interest. If light had been able to focus upon L he would have seen the strange way Lustitia tilted her head to bite L's ear quite firmly and excitedly, her little claws scrabbling at strands of black hair. L merely waved the daemon away as if Lustitia were an insect of no greater weight than Misa's.

Light's shock and dismay was being replaced with a sudden excitement of his own, the prospect of Misa's eyes being put to use on L. He practically tingled with the concept but as he turned to face L he saw with surprise L's finger placed up to his lips and big grin across his crooked lips. From him low laughter could just be heard and Lustitia was making a slight high noise as well, her teeth clamped once again at his ear.

"Amane-san," L murmured, "I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the august issue of 'Eighteen'" This revelation was met with total astonishment on the part of Light while Misa clapped her hands together excitedly, her daemon rising up again to flutter about L excitedly. It was at this point though that Misa's popularity was declared not only by L but by half a dozen passers by upon the campus who, recognising her, flocked to pay tribute.

In the resulting crowd Light's concerns were all thoroughly restricted. His heart was thudding and he was impatient to carry forward his plans but the subtle attempts he made to disengage Misa from her fans were in vain because just moments later her disgruntled manager came to drag her back to her work commitments and the last communication Light had with her was the girl calling out her goodbyes, coated in mawkish affections and clichés.

Light breathed an uneven sigh but his relief and the plans he began to lay were all quite surely cut short as L, conducting a very brief phone conversation turned to Light and informed him that he was just now having Misa taken in on suspicion of being the second Kira.

* * *

"You did request solitary," L said quietly as if his ushering Light into this tiny cell was a magnanimous fulfilment of the young man's wishes. "I agree it is the only way to truly ascertain whether or not you are Kira."

"I know that L," Light replied running his eyes over the small room; the dirty blank walls and the narrow bed, "I am quite desperate at this point to prove my innocence."

"You must understand then that I must be absolute in this confinement. As we are uncertain how in fact Kira does kill I cannot allow you any freedom in any action."

"Yes," Light acknowledged, twisting his wrists inside the handcuffs, "of course I recognise that." Sayuri tilted her head right up to lick his fingers. L cast his eyes towards the lynx and then back to Light.

"Then I hope you'll understand my measures and will accept them," he said softly before he motioned Light in further and the boy's eyes fell upon the cage fixed in the corner.

"I've read many speculative papers upon 'the supernatural' as some would call it, in the past few months," L remarked conversationally, "I can't say they've been particularly enlightening but, well, Daemon's have always held a certain significance in the religious and paranormal field…"

"You want…" Light began slowly, the words sticking in his mouth slightly, nearly choking him, "to _cage_ my daemon?"

L met his eyes with a cold, firm stare. His own daemon rested her head upon his shoulder and looked up at Light dolefully.

"Yes Light, I intend to cage your daemon. It will completely restrict action and contact, it is absolute."

"L," Light whispered, his heart thudding in his chest, a shocking flush upon his cheeks and his eyes exuding a vulnerability which was quite alien in the face of this boy. "I…I know I agreed to solitary but, seriously L…you truly expect me to spend this time – this indefinite time – alone?"

"Yes, Light," L replied simply, "in fact I demand it."

"But," Light just stared at the other man in disbelief and desperation for a few moments, "L…Please L! It's inhuman!"

L's eyes showed great surprise at Light's acute distress but there was no sympathy within those onyx pools, he met Light's pleading with fascination only. Light could see it was hopeless and he hung his head slowly, his lips quivering as he reached a painful resignation. L led Light over to the cage and opened the door expectantly. Lustitia crept down to the ground beside L's bare toes to wait likewise. Light slowly, and awkwardly lowered himself to the floor to kneel there and let Sayuri leap up and press her body against his, nuzzling his neck desperately, a low, piteous rumble coming from her as he buried his face in her fur. L watched the whole affair in silence until, at last, the lynx untangled herself from her human and dejectedly padded across the floor and into the iron cage.

It was barely just big enough to contain her and she lay down, resting her head upon her paws as L shut the door and fixed the heavy lock. Straightening up and bringing Lustitia back up to wrap around his neck like a thick black scarf he fixed the dejected boy, seated upon the cold dirty floor with a strong stare.

"You can take comfort at least, Light, in the fact that when this is over no one can say the procedure was not absolute and then your," he paused for a moment, "_innocence_ will be beyond question."

Light did not reply but as his eyes glistened with something near moistness he marvelled at the slight hint of smile upon L's white lips and the sadistic sliver within the detective.

"You should also be grateful," L remarked lazily, "that you are not being incarcerated and interrogated as your girlfriend is."

Indeed. In a separate cell Misa screamed as her wings were burnt and her legs were daintily pulled off one by one.

* * *

A/N: This is probably the cruellest I have ever written L. Still its quite cannon I assure you.

It annoys me sometimes how people seem determined to make a saint out of L, I love him as much as the next fan but I think it really is important to remember the ruthless way L conducts his investigations.

I, for one, can never forget that ghastly shot of Watari pulling on a latex glove as he prepares to torture Misa on L's instructions.

Anywho I decided upon a moth for Misa in the end, a Poplar Hawk Moth to be exact. It was that or a small bird but this seemed the most appropriate. Takada's magpie was an on the spot choice, I didn't think ahead for her, I really don't consider her that important. Magpies are pretty iconic though and their fascination for shiny things is a nice metaphor for Takada's adoration of Light. All that glitters is not gold and so on and so forth…

For the first part of this I pretty much worked with the real dialogue/ events, much more so than previous chapters. I don't know whether that will bore people or whatever as it's so very close, but there's only one way to let me know!

Review, review, REVIEW! Please go on and have a go!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I might try and finish this, if people really want me to. The first chapters could do with some editing though, I think...

* * *

Light could never have anticipated what it might be like to be separated from the more beautiful part of himself, to watch the caged daemon press her face into the wire of the cage, growling and whining in frustration, and be unable to touch and comfort her. He sat with his hands cuffed behind his back, unable to even reach out to her to express his longing.

_Narcissus , _at least, had been able to trace the surface of his reflection with the tips of his fingers. Light was unable to even press his hand to the side of his cage, to have his daemon lick his hand, to feel the warmth of creature's body from beyond the wire mesh.

'Getting antsy?' Crooned the black figure from the corner, its skeletal limbs hanging upside-down from the ceiling, its yellow eyes shining in the dark cell. Ryuk had taken pleasure in watching the effect of separation upon the daemon and taunted her often, going so far as to move to her cage and poke his bony fingers through, as if to run them through her.

Light had not wanted his disgust and anger to show on the cameras, knowing that L would be monitoring every flicker of his facial muscles, every movement of his eyes. He forced himself to look calm and placid, resigned to his confinement and sat as still as he could upon the hard floor. He felt his muscles seize up and his body ached but he remained statuesque, unwilling to show the strain that the captivation was placing him under, unwilling to admit defeat.

Always, he kept his eyes upon the golden lynx in the cage, trying to hold her gaze with his and keep her calm, keep her strong.

'_I love you_,' he thought as he stared into the amber eyes with their sharp, thin pupils, '_always, I love will you. I am here with you, we are together. We are safe and we are strong…we will get through this…'_ He took a deep breath as he considered the situation, filling his lungs deeply.

'_We will win,'_ he thought frantically, knowing that his daemon could hear him. He thought the affirmation into her mind, '_we will win, we will win this Sayuri_.'

She was not quite so easy at concealing her discomfort however, lowering her head onto her paws and whimpering now and again, her cries high-pitched, pitiful. She felt Light's shame when she did this, knowing that she was causing them both to look weak but he was unable to punish or comfort her as he usually would. Without his hands to stroke or scratch she did not feel controlled, as she usually did.

* * *

L watched the monitor, his black eyes fixed upon the screen and the immobile figure crouched in the middle of the floor. Half-concealed in his hair his own daemon stared out, blinking her eyes at the wild creature in the cage. Lustitia curled her small claws in L's hair and nuzzled against him, her teeth nipping at his flesh, impatiently.

Slowly L dragged the microphone across the desk and flicked the switch, preparing to communicate with his prisoner.

'Light,' he murmured softly, 'how are you holding up…' he felt his daemon press closer, pushing her small nose into his ear and whispering a wordless encouragement, a purr of excitement. 'It's only been a weak but…you look exhausted…'

He observed Light lifting his head to look at the camera, his amber eyes were dull and vacant, unmoved by L's comments. He moved his lips only marginally when he chose to speak, murmuring his reply.

'Yes,' he hissed softly, 'I suppose…I don't look too great right now…' his eyes flickered, only briefly, to the creature in the cage who was lying still, her head pressed down in her paws. L had observed that she had become more and more docile as the confinement continued, expressing her sadness now and again with desolate little whimpers and moans. She had the form of an impressive hunter and still, now and again her black-tipped ears twitched, but she seemed the very image of despair.

'Still…' Light murmured, softly, 'this pride of mine…' he took a deep breath and L noticed that his daemon's ears twitched again, the fur standing on end. 'I suppose I'll just have to…give it up…'

Light closed his eyes, apparently finished with his cryptic pronouncement. L sat still for a few moments, his finger pressed down upon the intercom button, considering his reply. He watched as Light's head drooped a little then, very slowly, raised again.

The boy peeled his eyes open tentatively, as if it was an effort for him, then his eyes slowly widened. L stared, astounded, as the pupils seemed to widen and every muscle in Light's face relaxed. The vacant mask which he had so carefully cultivated for the last week of confinement slipped away and, quite suddenly, there was a confused and frightened young boy sitting in the cell – a boy who didn't look a day older than eighteen.

'L,' he muttered, uncertainly, lifting his head up higher and addressing the camera, 'I know that it was my choice…to be imprisoned like this…but really, I've just realized – there's no point to this!' He shook his head wildly, his eyes narrowing as he considered his situation, suddenly tormented.

'I'm not Kira!' He explained, frantically, his eyes wide with sincerity, 'I'm not! I'm just not!'

L, paused, listening to the policemen murmuring beside him, astounded by this sudden change in Light. He was preparing to answer Light's claims, to tell him clearly that he must remain confined until all suspicion was gone from him, when his attention was captured by the boy's daemon,

Sayuri had raised herself off from the ground, all traces of her previously dejected demeanor completely gone, replaced by a potent fury. The lynx had bared her sharp teeth, arched her back and was roaring, threateningly. L watched as she began to pace about the small box of the cage, her roars growing louder and louder. Now and again she lashed out, viciously, scratching her claws at thick wire and battering the cage with her heavy body.

'Light,' L said quickly, 'I _cannot_ let you out. Not until I am completely sure that you are not Kira. Please, try and control your daemon.'

Light turned to look at Sayuri, his eyes wide and confused. '_A boy's eyes_,' thought L, '_a child's eyes. He does not look like he knows what to do – how can this be?' _He felt Lustitia move down to his shoulder, her long tail swinging in interest, her head bobbed down to stare at the monitor.

'How?' Light asked, throwing his head back to stare up at the camera incredulously, 'how can I control her…like this? Please L, this is a waste of time! There's no way I could be Kira – you've got to let me out! Please!'

'_He's pleading_,' L thought, astounded, '_this can't be true, this must be an act but…'_ he heard Lustita give a soft chirrup and saw that, with her last frantic leap at the cage wall, Sayuri had actually managed to twist the metal wire out of shape. She had now forced her head through and was yowling and spitting, furious and desperate to get out.

'I'm coming down, Light,' L said into the microphone, making his decision in an instant, 'I will talk to you in the cell, please try to remain calm.'

* * *

Sayuri had a paw halfway out of the cage when L entered and was reached out, swiping at the air, towards her human. Light was watching from the wall, his hands coiled into fists at his handcuffs, his face anguished.

'You have to let me out, L,' he said. L noticed the sweat trickling down his face, the fear and confusion in his eyes, 'please, you know – you must be being tricked! I swear it…'

'Please be quiet, Light,' L said softly, kneeling down before the cage, 'you must understand that I have not come down to hear excuses. I have compiled a considerable amount of evidence which suggests that you are Kira. I cannot ignore that simply because you have had a change of…heart…' His eyes fixed upon the creature in the cage.

'Sayuri,' he said, very softly, his head a little on one side as he regarded the golden lynx. Light pressed his lips together, his shoulders shifting and his face flushing. He could feel his daemon bursting with emotion, the most prominent of which being fury.

She pressed her lithe boy against the other side of the cage, pushing her paws at the wire and meeting L's gaze with her bright, glittering eyes. She bared her teeth, growled, and then addressed him.

'Let us out,' he hissed at him, 'let us out now! Look at me, look at me now! Look into my eyes – we are not Kira!' L blinked, slowly, staring into the bright round eyes, the dilated pupils. He saw a depth of conviction, a innocence, yet was perplexed by it.

He shrugged his shoulder, not as an expressive gesture but to dislodge his own daemon. Lustitia crept down and moved over to the cage, reaching out with a paw towards the caged Lynx. Sayuri retreated, uncertainly, her teeth bared.

Lustitia pressed her nose through the wire, twitching, and made some pleasant tittering noises, trying to coax the other daemon forward. Sayuri blinked her yellow eyes and moved forward, allowing the other female to stroke at her face, to press its little black fingers into her fur. Lustitia purred, satisfied.

'I know this must be hard for you,' L said, quietly, 'but you must be reasonable, please.'

'I know….that there's evidence against us…' Sayuri whispered, her voice sounded hoarse and strained, she knelt down on the floor of the cage, letting the lemur play with her fur, soothing her, 'I understand how you might suspect us…but it just doesn't make sense for you to keep us locked up like this…this must be a trap. We must have been set up…'

She looked up into L's eyes again, unblinking and full of pleading.

'I am his soul,' she whispered, 'I know what is in his heart and head – I tell you he is not Kira, he has no thought of being Kira, L…' The last syllable was spoken in the sweetest, most imploring tones. It was a shocking exchange. L felt shaken to his core, moved by the purity of the daemon's begging.

Light, he saw, looked hideously conflicted. His face wore a grimace of shame and disgust, apparently horrified to have her communicating with another human being, let alone his enemy. He was embarrassed by her candour and her pleading, but most of all of her mewling, for her neediness. His eyes kept flickering to the point where Lustita scratched and toyed at the golden fur on her back, furiously, but when his eyes met L's they were just as wide and innocent as his daemon's.

L's mouth was dry and his heart was beating fast but he kept his face calm and smooth.

'I am sorry Light,' he said, quietly, 'I cannot release you…not yet…but please be patient. I will make sure that you are as comfortable as you can be.'

'Will you come see us?' came the murmur from Sayuri, unbidden, 'will you come again? We'll go mad, like this...' It was unclear now, from the way she pressed her face into the Lemur's dark fur whether she was addressing the human or the daemon, or both at once.

Light turned his face away, his face burning with shame, and bit his lips, hard. L looked at him, curiously, astounded by the contrast between man and daemon and, more pointedly, the lack of influence of one over the other.

'_He seems so like a child, now_,' L thought to himself, '_so like a child…he is only a boy but…this is not like Light Yagami. Light Yagami is…'_ he searched for an appropriate adjective, such as 'strong' or 'exceptional' but his mind found the negative terms like 'manipulative' and 'deceptive' far more easily.

'_Yet,_' he thought, staring down at the daemon before him, '_he is so exposed now, so vulnerable_.'

'I will return,' he said, delicately, 'and I will tell you as the case progresses…' He reached out to scoop up his daemon who chattered excitedly and ran up his arm, tickling his skin as her sharp little claws dug into his jumper.

Light did not reply, but bowed his head. Sayuri lay back down upon the ground and rested her head upon her paws, a rumbling moan working its way through her body.


End file.
